


wowzers this is last minute

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Knife child birth is a gr8





	wowzers this is last minute

**Author's Note:**

> originally self indulgent bday fluff for myself (i was born on the 19th) and then i procrastinated finishing until now i dunno why

Wowzers. What a bday. The day before presents day. Trash child aint letting Knife child have jackshit to save money. fUCK HER.

 

Egg wants pal to happy. Egg has plam,,,

 

mzaiono is gonna stab her. Chapter 1 but it works and also it;s not a bad.

 

she stabber stabs the bad one and leon gets to live. he throws the cakes at em. wow. Sayaja carries the knife child on her hands like a bride because oh gosh mukuro deserves the world.

 

They have a party. It's gr8. let them be happy,,, let mukuro be happy,,,

 

Junko gives her five bucks. Fuck the canon. Mukuro gets all the support. sHE GETS IT ALL. ALL THE GOOD.

 

She and Sayaka are happy now no despair bye bitches.


End file.
